


Day Off

by Yoshiblack16



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4524600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshiblack16/pseuds/Yoshiblack16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho and Jun have a day off together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. My sister requested teeth rottening Sakumoto domestic fluff and I hope I delivered. I still have one more request to work on but you're welcome to leave me prompts to help me get out of this writing block.

Today was both Sho's and Jun's only day off this week, it had been a crazy month for both of them at their respective jobs. Good news for them was that they were able to coincide for some time off, bad news: both still had many prior engagements they needed to take care of before any down time together could be enjoyed. Yet not a pair to dwell on things, they decided to tackle what they could do during the day then meet later in the day for a very much needed home date.

That morning Jun woke up a little after dawn careful not to wake up the man beside him, not that it was a hard task as Sho was one of the heavier sleepers he knew. He had came in late the night before and gone straight to bed so the younger man thought he deserved a few more hours of sleep. Jun left the bed not bothering to get dressed as it was still the middle of summer and even at night it was warm enough to warrant taking a shower after having just taken one. He scratched his butt through his boxers and made his way groggily to the kitchen. He set the coffee maker and headed to the bathroom by the time he came back from his routine in the bathroom small droplets of coffee had started to fall down before a steady stream of the dark beverage poured on the machine’s cup. He heard Sho stirr in their bedroom but he knew it would be at least another hour before the older man woke up.

The smell quickly awakens his appetite so he starts making breakfast for both of them. After he’s done Jun pours some of the coffee in a mug and heads to the living room. He would wait until Sho wakes up so they can eat together. He sits down on the armchair turning on the lamp beside him and picking up both his glasses and the book he had been reading that month. Although it was already clear enough for him not to need the lamp but since he still had no inclination of getting dressed, he couldn’t draw the curtains. He takes a sip from his mug and proceeds to continue with his read while he finishes his drink.

An hour later without fail, Jun heard more noise coming from the bedroom followed by a loud thump and a groan. Rolling his eyes at his lover’s clumsiness he marks his page and leaves the book behind, then gets up to serve both of them breakfast.

 “G’morning.” Sho greets with a hint of annoyance in his voice as he came out of the bedroom in the same fashion Jun did an hour before.

 “That sounded like it hurt, are you okay?” Jun inquired managing to sound concerned despite the smirk on his face.

 “Shut up.” The older man groaned making Jun laugh.

 “Coffe’s ready. Go brush your teeth so we can eat.”

 “Yes, mom.”

 “Go to hell.” Now it was Jun's turn to listen to Sho’s mocking laugh.

The rest of their morning routine went by in comfortable companionship. After they had their breakfast both of them would head out on their separate ways. The fact that they still kept to their own separate engagements on their days off when they could be spent with the other had been a topic of talk between them and their friends several times but to them it wasn’t necessary for their relationship strength to be closely related to how much time they were together but the quality of what they did get. It took them quite a while to get there but now they knew to cherish each moment together.

Sho came back a little later than he had expected but he had brought dinner with him so he hoped that would make things okay. He found Jun sitting down on the floor with his back against the sofa watching TV and drinking beer.

 “Hey, how was your day?” He greeted his lover with a small peck on the lips.

 “It was good, I had fun with my godson at the amusement park, he didn’t want to leave and complained he wasn’t tired when I told him it was time to go. He fell asleep on the ride home obviously.” Sho chuckled at his story. He was glad Jun had a good time with his best friend’s son today.

 “How about you? Jun prompted.

 “Went by the old campus to do some research then met with some friends there so we hung out for a bit. Had lunch with my parents. Mom said hi by the way. I went by Nino’s to check on him because I was sure he was in one of his spells and good thing I did because I was right. It took me a while longer than expected to get him away from his game and to take care of himself but here,” He said lifting the bag he had brought with him. “I bought us dinner.”

 “Cheater, it was your turn to cook.”

 “Do we really want to rely on my cooking skills?”

 “Point taken. What did you bring?”

 “Udon, blame Nino.”

 “If you bought this for Nino, why don’t you go and eat dinner with him instead?” Jun sulked but years of being together had taught Sho to discern Jun’s teasing tone.

 “I knew you were gonna say that so I also picked up some melon fruit for dessert.” Of course it didn’t hurt for him to be prepared.

 They chatted through their meal then cuddled together to keep watching what was on TV. After a while Jun had shifted his position and now was resting his head against his arms down on the table. It wasn’t long before he drifted to sleep and Sho took the moment to pick up their plates and wash them. After he was done he went back to the living room to find Jun’s face buried into his arms and chuckled when he heard the younger man’s soft snoring. The older man thought of letting his lover sleep some more but quickly discarded the thought, thinking he wouldn’t want the other man to be sore and cranky when he woke up.

There was a movie playing on the TV and the song “The way you look tonight” was playing. Sho started to hum along, he didn’t know the lyrics but he liked the song. Brushing Jun’s hair as he kept humming along, the older man felt the other come out of his slumber. Without giving him so much of a warning he took one of Jun’s hands in his and helped him get up from the floor, encircling his arms around his neck first then wrapping his own around the other’s waist. This time Sho paid closer attention to the song and looking straight at Jun he started singing along in that husky low voice of his as he swayed both of them to the tune.

 Jun was still sluggish from being woken from his nap but he humored his partner by kissing him softly on the lips and resting his head on the man’s shoulder.

“I must look like shit though, I feel like I slept on velcro.” Jun pointed out.

Sho gently pushed Jun away from his shoulder, changed his hold on him and without any further warning dipped him. Then with his most gallant, cheesiest smile he said,

“Frankly my dear, I don’t give a damn.” Then leaned in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> [The Way You Look Tonight](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dIW_Ah0wg-w)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> The last line is a reference to the movie Gone With The Wind. Frankly I've never seen the movie or read the book so I don't know if it's a quote from both.


End file.
